


Chocolate and Roses

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you the one who always says if you love someone you should show them <i>every</i> day of the year, that it's just a stupid holiday to get people to spend money on chocolate and roses?" </p>
<p>"Doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice to get chocolate and roses for once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of nowhere. Have some Valentine's Day fluff in September.

"What's wrong with me?" Cas asks, flopping down in the chair next to Dean's. He folds his arms over the tabletop and buries his face in his elbow with a half-hearted sigh, "am I really that unlikable?" 

Dean frowns down at the lump that is his best friend, "what are you talking about Cas, you're awesome."

"Says you," the lump retorts, shifting slightly, "no one even knows who I am. It's Valentines day _tomorrow_ and I'm the only person in all of Kansas who isn't going out." 

There are so many things Dean could say right now, but he has no idea what spurred this breakdown, so he asks the simplest question he can think of.

"I didn't think you even liked Valentine's Day?"

"Can you not tell why?" Cas grunts.

"Hey," Dean says softly, "Aren't you the one who always says if you love someone you should show them _every_ day of the year, that it's just a stupid holiday to get people to spend money on chocolate and roses?" His heart clenches a little, and yeah, maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but at least it gets Cas' attention. He doesn't look up, but he turns his head to the side, though still facing away from Dean.

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice to get chocolate and roses for once." Cas sniffs and dips his nose back under his arm. Dean just barely stops himself from running his fingers through Cas' hair, but he has to do something. 

"Well, I dunno about the chocolate and roses, but I can offer you Star Trek and popcorn," he smiles softly, hoping that it's an okay offer because he's willing to cancel all his other plans right now, Cas is more important.

"You have a date with Suzy," Cas mumbles, and Dean's sure he sounds more upset about that than anything.

"I'll cancel."

Cas looks up at him.

"You'll cancel. On Suzy," he says, incredulous. "Dean, you've been practically walking on air since she asked you, you're not going to cancel." 

Yeah, he thinks, that's true. He's been thrilled about it all week. Suzy is the hottest damn girl in school and she's not the kind of person you ask; you've got to wait for her to come to you and Dean has waited for three freaking years for this. Still, Cas is more important.

"Yeah, I'll cancel on Suzy."

"Okay," Cas scoffs, his voice full of resignation and complete disbelief. Dean can practically hear him planning his Saturday night alone already.

\- - - -

They're sitting in the front seat of the Impala - it's still too early in the year to get out and sit on the car - at the drive-in, watching some movie Cas knows nothing about. He doesn't even know what it's called, but then again, he barely remembers getting here in the first place.

He had been sitting alone in his dorm, re-thinking his conversation with Dean and the absolute absurdity of it, when the man himself had shown up at the door, fully dressed and waving a pair of movie tickets at him. He had all but dragged Cas out of bed and forced him into something that wasn't sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt before shoving him out the door and insisting that they were going to have a good night. 

Castiel still doesn't believe him. He's only half paying attention to the movie, more focused on the fact that Dean literally dropped all his plans to hang out with him. _On Valentine's Day_. It makes his heart flutter in a way that he really shouldn't enjoy, but at the same time he can't help but feel incredibly guilty about it, especially considering Dean probably feels entirely different about spending the holiday together than Cas does. 

He lets out a sigh, that he doesn't realize is as loud as it is, and Dean turns to look at him, something like defeat in his eyes.

"You're not having any fun, are you?" he asks, his shoulders slumping. 

"I'm sorry," Cas sighs.

"Nah, 's okay, you want me to take you home?" Dean sounds more than anxious about that, and Cas can't figure out why, but he wants nothing more than to go back to his room and spend the remaining hours of Valentine's Day with his Tolkien books, as he usually does. 

"You should call Suzy," he says, as they pull into the parking lot, "see if she's still free." He sincerely wants Dean to have a good night, but when he immediately grabs for his phone, Cas can't help but feel a little disappointed. 

Neither of them say anything else, and they manage to get out of the parking lot without causing too much of a disturbance. 

Cas' building isn't that far from the drive-in, but it seems to take them almost twice the time to get as it usually does. He almost comments on it, but Dean seems a little on edge since they left, and he doesn't want to upset him further. Really, he thinks, he should have just kept his mouth shut and pretended to have a good time. Dean had given up his night to be with Cas, and Cas had just been rude and ungrateful in return. Sighing, he slumps down in his seat and stays that way until the reach the tenants' parking lot.

Dean doesn't pull in, but drives around to the guest parking rather than just dropping Cas off as he usually would. It's unusual, but Cas continues to keep his mouth shut, until Dean actually gets out of the car and insists on walking him up to his room.

"You don't have to," he says quietly, "if you're going to meet Suzy, you shouldn't keep her waiting." 

"I'm not," is all Dean says before he's ushering Cas into the building. Cas is more than a little confused as Dean continues to push at his back, encouraging him forward, and he doesn't notice Dean snag something off the table in the lobby as he follows him to the stairwell.

They take the stairs because Dean insists, and at this point Castiel is terrified for what's waiting for him in his room. He keeps thinking that Dean's organize a group of their friends to come and cheer him up, when really all he wants is to be alone and pretend that he likes it that way. 

When they get to his room on the third floor, he fumbles with his keys, his heart racing as he mentally plans out what he's going to say to whoever is inside. He knows Dean has a key to his room, has had since Cas was sick with the flu last semester and Dean had to pick up work for him. He breathes in deeply before opening the door. 

And then, for a moment, he forgets how to. 

His mouth falls slack and his hand slides from the doorknob, jolting him a little when it hits his leg. His entire room is uncharacteristically spotless, everything tucked away in drawers or on shelves, and every spare surface is covered in candles, and what looks suspiciously like rose petals. He takes it all in, eyes following the flickering light, until it hits him and his mind comes to a screeching halt. Dean did this. Dean did this _for him_.

Castiel turns, expecting a smug grin or something equally Dean, but instead he finds his best friend worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, a ridiculously huge bouquet of red roses in one hand and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other.

"I know it's kinda sappy," Dean mumbles, "and I just really hope I haven't been reading the signs wrong. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I just... it was never the right time." His eyes drop to the floor. 

Cas barely has a chance to breathe Dean's name before he's pressing their lips together, unthinking. Dean melts against him with a relieved sigh, his lips parting gently to let Cas in. As far as kisses go, it's tame, nothing more than a meeting of lips, but by the time Cas drops back onto his heels, their both breathing heavily. 

"Did you do all of this?" he asks, and Dean shakes his head, cheeks reddening.

"I organized it, Sam and Jess were the ones who actually put it all together. I kinda had to distract you so they could break into your room."

Cas' heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest, and so he leans on Dean, "thank you," he breathes. He wraps his arms around Dean and just stands there, pressed against him, wanting to hold on to the moment for as long as he can. In his whole life, no one has ever done anything like this for him, and he has no idea how he can possibly thank him.

"You could start by asking me to come in," Dean mumbles into his hair, and Cas flushes deeply, no idea how much he said out loud that was supposed to be in his head. "And uh, let me know how you're feelin' right about now? 'Cause I gotta be honest, I'm still a little-" he shrugs one shoulder and nods quickly, as if confirming his doubt for himself, and Castiel beams. 

"I feel," he starts, burying his hands in Dean's jacket, "like you should stay here tonight," he leans up and kisses Dean again, dragging his lips slowly against Dean's before he pulls away, just far enough to whisper, "and then I don't think you should ever leave again."

Dean chuckles against him, relief shining bright in his eyes, "there's probably some sappy rom coms on tonight, that should keep us busy for a while." 

"And after that?" Cas asks, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Dean hums as their lips meet again.


End file.
